


Starstruck

by Adrienagrest



Category: Adrienette/Nino x Alya
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrienagrest/pseuds/Adrienagrest
Summary: After months and months of hearing Marinette swoon over Adrien but never ask him out, Alya gets tired of it and decides to take matters into her own hands....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 15





	Starstruck

Nino and his best buddy Adrien were walking out of class together one afternoon.   
"Nino!" Alya yelled before jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms and legs around him.   
"Hey, baby." Nino said with a smile.  
"Hey, Alya." Adrien said with a smile as he looked over at the brown- haired girl wrapped around his best mate. "Sup, Agreste." Alya said playfully before leaning into Nino's ear, "We've got set mister honey hair here up with his black-haired beauty soon."  
"Oh," he said with a sigh, "Please tell me this isn't another one of your matchmaking plans, Alya." Nino said with a slight chuckle.  
"Is what another one of Alya's matchmaking plans?" Adrien asked in confusion.  
"Oh it's- " Nino started to say but was cut off by Alya jabbing him in the side with her fist. "Ouch, babe what was that for?"  
" It's nothing Adrien. Don't worry about it." Alya said with a smile.  
"Alya!" They hear a girl yell. When they turned they saw a familiar black-haired girl running up to them. "Mari!" Alya yelled before jumping off of Nino's back and hugging her bestie. Marinette hadn't noticed Adrien yet since he was being blocked by Nino.  
"Hey, Marinette." Adrien said as he stepped to the side to see her. "Ahh!" She screamed, "Oh. I-i me-mean. H-hi A-adrien." She managed to stutter out. Adrien smiled with a crooked smile and Marinette couldn't help but blush, then she quickly hid her face. "Come on, girl." Alya said as she placed one arm around Mari's shoulder, "We need to talk." She kissed Nino quickly on the cheek and walked away with one arm around Marinette.   
"Oh," She said with a sigh, " That was a nightmare." Marinette groaned. "Why can't I just be normal around him and tell him how I feel?"   
"That is exactly what you're going to do today, Girl." Alya said with a big smile. " What?! Alya no. You know I cant. I can't even talk to him without embarrassing myself. He's too good for me anyways... and i- " She started to say. "No!" Alya yelled, " Marinette Dupain-Cheng you are an amazing young woman. And I refuse to sit here and let you talk bad about yourself. Any guy would be lucky to have you and if Adrien can't love you for you, goofiness and all, then he isn't the one for you. Now you're telling him today one way or another got it? "  
Meanwhile back with Adrien and Nino...  
Adrien sighed as he watched Alya take Marinette away. "Dude," Nino said as he placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder, " What's up?"  
Adrien looked up at Nino with a sad face, "Do you think Marinette hates me?" He asked them now looked back down  
"What?! Why would you say that?" Nino asked trying not to give it away.  
"I don't know." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "She seems so calm and cute when she's around you guys but she gets all scared and nervous the minute I show up."  
"Wait," Nino said as his eyes widened a little, " You think Marinette is cute?"  
"Did is say cute?" Adrien said getting flustered, "I meant to say- uh.."  
Nino looked over at him with a smirk on his face, "Okay, fine you caught me. Yes I think Marinette is cute." Adrien sighed in defeat. "Okay, dude now you have to tell me. Why does it bother you so much that Mari gets so nervous around you?" Nino asked sincerely.  
"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck again and looked down, "Because I like her, Nino. I like her a lot and I want her to comfortable around me." He admitted. Nino's eyes widened as he heard the words 'I like her alot' came out if his best mate's mouth, "Like as a friend?" He asked.  
"No, more then that. I have a crush on her, Dude." Adrien admitted. It took every ounce of Nino's being not admit to Adrien that Marinette has had feelings for him for so long. "Dude. If you feel that way about her why haven't you told her?" Nino asked.  
Before Adrien could answer, his driver pulled up and honked the horn. "Gorilla is here. I gotta go man." Adrien said with a sigh.  
"Alright dude. Peace" he said before fist bumping his mate and walking off. He pulled his phone out quickly and called Alya. "Babe, I think your right. It's time to get these to together." Nino said quickly.  
"What?" Alya said in confusion, " Why? What happened?"   
"Fasten your seat belt, babe. Adrien just admitted to me that he has feelings for Marinette." He said trying not to flip out.  
"What?!" Alya screamed and looked up at Marinette quickly. "Babe, I'll call you back later."  
"Okay, Baby. I love you." Nino said softly  
"I love you too." Alya said quickly before hanging up and looking at Mari. "Okay. Yep. You're definitely telling him today."  
"Why? What happened?" Mari asked nervously. "Girl!" She said as she put her hands on both of Mari's shoulders, "You and Adrien actually have a chance now!" Alya screamed in excitement.   
"What are you talking about?" Mari asked in confusion   
"Oh it doesn't matter but you, Adrien, Nino, and I are all going for ice cream tonight and you are going to tell him." Alya said excitedly.  
"But -" Mari started to say but was cut off, " No buts girl. Today is the day. Now let's go get ready." Alya said before grabbed Marinette's hand and sprinted to Mari's house. Alya picked out a cute little black dress for Marinette to wear and she looked beautiful in it. Marinette chose a blue dress for Alya to wear and then they went downstairs to ask Mr. Dupain-Cheng if they could borrow the car. He agreed and they went and picked the boys up. "Where's Adrien?" Alya asked as Nino got in the car. "He'll meet us there." Nino said with and smile "Also, lookin' good ladies." He said with a slight chuckle.  
"Thank you." Mari said as she blushed  
When they got to the ice cream place Adrien was waiting for them. "Hey, guys." He said with and smile as Nino and Alya got out of the car. When Marinette got out of the car, Adrien froze. "Goddammit she's gorgeous." He thought to himself.   
"Okay, what's everyone having?" Alya asked when everyone was seated at the table, "Mint chocolate chip, please." Adrien said with a smile  
"Crazy cookie dough, please." Marinette said happily. "Okay, Nino will you help me?" Alya asked quickly. He nodded. Alya leaned into Marinette's ear and whispered, " Don't chicken out. Do it." Marinette nodded and Alya and Nino went inside. It was quiet for a few seconds, Marinette took a deep breathe and looked over at Adrien.  
"A-adrien." She managed to stutter out.  
"Yes mari?" He said as he looked over at her with a smile. "There's something I need to tell you." She said softly. 'Here goes nothing' she thought to herself.  
"What is it, Marinette. You can tell me anything." He said softly, thinking something was bothering her.  
"Adrien I like you!" She yelled out quickly and looked up at Adrien who was wide-eyed, " It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just thought that I should tell you and- " She started rambling but stopped when she felt Adrian's hand on the side of her face. She looked up slightly.  
"You like me?" He said softly.  
"Well yes, I've like you for a while. Ever since you gave me your umbrella. But the hats not why I started liking you. Don't think that." Mari said quickly   
"Enough already." He said softly before gently pressing his lips against hers.   
She pulled away and smiled at him, "So what now?" She asked softly. "Will you go out with me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" He asked with a smile   
"Yes, Adrien Agreste. I will." She smiled. "Finally!" Alya and Nino yelled simultaneously.  
They all laughed and enjoyed their ice cream.


End file.
